


【大宮翔】永夜與晝 N1

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 王國與公國的故事
Relationships: 大宮翔
Kudos: 4





	【大宮翔】永夜與晝 N1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文cp含OS、NS、ON  
嚮哨  
實驗性質的POV寫法

血液，赤紅色的血液。

秋日午後，低地公國正奢侈地享受著極夜到來之前最後一段有陽光的日子，這個夏天二宮把時間全部耗在了和王國的戰爭上面，於是回到夏宮之後他開始報復性地補償自己。公爵的兒子決定讓自己只工作到吃午飯的時間，並且每天都要睡午覺，二宮喜歡自己的枕頭和被子，也喜歡太陽在它們身上留下的味道，但就算是在如此舒適愜意的環境裡面，他的夢裡還是常常出現戰場上的情境。

這不是戰爭，或許用屠殺來命名更為恰當，公國的覺醒者部隊壓倒性取得了勝利，哨兵與嚮導互為配合，將高地王國引以為傲的皇室部隊挫到落花流水。

這是必然的，近年來公國的覺醒者少得可憐，一百人之中能有一個人覺醒為嚮導已經是好的情況，而像二宮一樣覺醒為哨兵的更是鳳毛麟角。公國尚且如此，當年被大批覺醒者背叛的王國的情況可想而知，沒有了覺醒者的血液，又怎能組建一支像樣的部隊呢。

那些騎在白馬上面趾高氣揚的貴族子弟被公國哨兵燃著火的利箭穿透心臟，他們尖叫著跌下馬來，然後一次次出現在二宮的夢裡面讓他一刻不停地質疑自己。

低地公國只是想要冬天裡的陽光而已。

不是嗎？

哨兵的意識漸漸恢復清醒，銳利的五感讓二宮在臥室門還未被推開的時候就已經聽到了腳步聲，他真的得醒了，等下還有公國皇室晚宴需要他出席，要是……

寒冷，那是現在站在臥室門外的人給二宮帶來的感覺，跟在他身後的那陣風像是極夜的雙手撫在他臉上，讓二宮從頭到腳地打顫。他看到了幾分鐘之後那人壓在他身上的樣子，同時他的精神領域被嚮導的觸手撕開了一條口子，他下意識地害怕那人，但是又感到無比地放鬆舒適。

幾年前的那個冬天，就是他把剛剛覺醒為哨兵的二宮從公國最偏僻封地帶進了公國都城，「你不想知道你的親生父親是誰嗎？」男人講話時操著一口上流階層的口音，端起茶杯時戴著手套的小指優雅地翹起來，周身的氣息和二宮家中的氛圍格格不入。

「不要把我的兒子帶走！」

「母親你不要這樣」，二宮還記得母親絕望的眼神，他剛覺醒的時候還完全無法控制自己的能力，周圍的聲音吵得令他心煩意亂，母親的哭泣更是讓他頭痛。為什麼這個陌生男人會出現在他家裡？為什麼母親要哭泣？他的生父到底是誰？

「想知道嗎？」

在二宮不知所措的時候，彷彿讀出他一切心聲的男人從椅子上站起來，直接略過母親在他面前單膝跪下。  
皮質手套的冰冷質感讓二宮不寒而慄。

「殿下請跟我走。」男人在他手背上輕輕落下一個吻，「公國的未來會是您的。」

當二宮睜開眼睛時，看到的不再是王國貴公子們扭曲的面孔，而是穿了一襲墨藍色披風的大野智，那個把他從“陰溝”裡拖出來的男人。他的意識領域正在漸漸恢復清醒，可是很快就被大野的精神觸手探進來了，儘管已經幾年過去，二宮覺得自己面對大野的時候依舊是，而且一直都會是之前那個男孩。他一切最最隱秘的想法在大野面前都是透明的，只要大野願意去看，就沒有他看不見的，而二宮卻永遠也看不穿大野，他只是他的寵物而已。

最初的一年他們的關係在二宮一步步試探下裡變得愈來愈親密，他拉著大野的手臂翹起嘴角笑，每天的禮儀課結束後見到大野優雅地鞠躬行禮，嘴裡卻故意用滑稽的腔調叫出「大叔」，甚至晚上還要溜去大野的房間抱著他一起睡覺。而任由他得寸進尺的態度卻並不能使二宮滿足，他坐在燃燒的壁爐前看著大野躺在搖椅上昏昏欲睡，哨兵與生俱來的征服慾讓他克制不住想要知道這個男人堅硬的外殼究竟到什麼地步會被打破，他壓在大野身上開始吻他，打算等到大野驚醒之後真的生氣時再故意露出他最拿手的幼犬一樣的可憐神情。

「嗯？」大野醒過來一臉疑惑地抬起眼皮把他推遠一點，皺著眉頭好像才看清他是誰的樣子（他們實在是離得太近了），剛醒來慵懶的鼻息打在二宮上唇剛長出的絨毛上面，弄得他癢癢的想要打噴嚏。一種想要停下來的念頭突然出現在腦海裡，不，不行，他不要停，二宮把全部體重靠在大野肩膀上，嗅著他耳後的香味，手伸進衣服裡面第一次摸到了大野細膩皮膚下的堅硬腹肌，他自己不是沒有，但是大野的就是令他著迷。

你確定嗎？

二宮開始困惑起來，這絕不是他自己想要問自己的問題，到底是誰在問他？他撐著椅背重新直起身子，大野依舊一言不發地看著他，但二宮卻覺得自己好像已經不認識他了。

嘴唇開合變得沈重而僵硬，他停頓了好幾次才說完了那三個字。

我確定。

這一切都和當初想像的不太一樣，大野給他溫暖，給他庇佑，他們可以做到身體上最極致的親密，但是他卻永遠沒有窺探大野內心的權力，而現在，他又被大野推出去，作為戰爭勝利一方的代表去接受高地王國的示好，這樁即將係在他身上的政治婚姻是墳墓，埋葬著他對大野所有能擺在明面上的佔有慾。

設定： 

低地公國：  
二宮：是即使在公國裡也極其稀有的哨兵，25歲，公爵私生子，擁有爵位絕對的繼承權，剛覺醒時被大野不知道用什麼方法找到，從此捲入權力的紛爭，對大野有非常複雜的感情，參加過光榮戰爭，並取得壓倒性的勝利

大野：嚮導，29歲，出身並不顯赫，但是不知因為什麼成為了公國御前會議的一員，有自己的情報部門，有時會為二宮做精神疏導，是他向公爵提出了兩國政治聯姻的提案，原因尚不清楚，但是似乎在暗地裡進行涉及兩國政治的計畫

高地王國：  
櫻井：未覺醒，28歲，高地王國的王子，白塔祭司，皇室繼承人，正在作為光榮戰爭戰敗一方的使者前往公國試圖調和兩國關係的路上


End file.
